kiseki ga ippai (lots of miracles)
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [Complete] It is Aki's birthday! Let's see who greets him !
1. Prologue - older

Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Title: kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
Pairing: Akira + Hikaru  
Rating: pg  
Description: It is Aki's birthday! Let's see who greets him~!

**Disclaimer - Hikaru no Go does not belong to Miyamoto Yui, but she has a strong love for it, especially for Hikaru and Akira.  
**

**kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
By miyamoto yui**

**Prologue - older.**

My whole face twitched.

My lips twisted into a grimace, but tried to keep themselves straight at the same time. My eyebrows knitted as my eyes scrunched up as they used to do when I would pray in the temple whenever it was New Year's.

Only, this wasn't such a happy occasion:

It was my birthday.

At this very fact settling into my head, my stomach began to feel queasy. I turned my back away from the bedroom door. I took a deep breath. Then, in a gruff, I pulled the covers over my head.  
There was nothing but darkness. I would have to enjoy these brief moments of solitude while I still could keep myself sane.

I slowly lifted up the covers and opened my eyes to look at the clock. It read 12:01.

Ack!  
The anticipated (yippee...) day had arrived.

It was a day that always filled me with such infliction, but showed me how truly lucky I was.

I didn't like getting older, but it made me appreciate all that I had along the way.

Because of that, I loved life itself just a little more than last year.

**Tsuzuku…/To be continued…**


	2. Part 1 - denwa

Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Title: kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
Pairing: Akira + Hikaru  
Rating: pg  
Description: It is Aki's birthday! Let's see who greets him~!

**Disclaimer - Hikaru no Go does not belong to Miyamoto Yui, but she has a strong love for it, especially for Hikaru and Akira.**

The sempai worked towards getting closer in skill and talent as his kohai, but it was never good enough. It was never ever good enough for his dad.  
But he didn't care about his dad.

It was his love that he was worried about.  
The kohai was getting farther and farther away from him and he began to hate Go.

"I never lost," the sempai tried to convince himself.

**kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
By miyamoto yui**

**Part 1 - denwa. (phone.)  
**

Ring! Ring!

I bolted from my bed and ran towards the phone down the hall. I ran for my life. I'd rather be woken up this way than my father and mother scolding me like the last time this happened. ;_;

"Akira~! Why does he have to call in the middle of the night?! Doesn't he have to get sleep like the rest of us?!"

Actually, um, that was my usually calm and collected mother. She valued sleep very much.

My heartbeat fast as I grabbed for the wireless phone and brought it back to my room. I sat on my bed huffing as I held it close to my mouth while shout-whispering, "Do you enjoy getting me in trouble every year?"

There was a clear smirk in my sadistic caller's voice as he answered, "But of course. You deserve this for rejecting me-"

I sighed with my head hanging in the darkness. "I am NOT going to go over this conversation for the last time, Kaga!"

"But you said that if I beat you, then you'd date me."  
"Back then, did I even know what a 'date' meant?"  
"You owe me. Even if you let me win, it still counts!"  
"I heard from Shindou-kun that you said that you hated me for letting you win."

Silence.  
Kaga loudly cleared his throat. "I have a rep to keep up. It's not everyday that someone as sexy as I can be a genius at Go and Shogi."

I wanted to hit the telephone with my head.

The cicadas played and I was about to press the off button when he interjected, "I am not one to beg."

"So he says. We've been having this fight ever since then and I don't even bother to explain myself to anyone."  
"And you won't ever have to because you'll just have to say 'yes' and then-"

I sighed while scolding, "Kaga~."

He cleared his throat again. "At least count this for something."

Affectionately and confidently, he finished, "Happy Birthday, Touya Akira."

"Thank you, Kaga."

Click.

I looked at the phone and smiled. I shook my head.  
Even if he was a jerk, he had his good points. Like that.

I remembered the first time he called…

"Why are you calling me at 12:00 in the morning?!"

"Because it's your birthday."  
"Couldn't you wait until tomorrow?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Even if it's petty, can't I win once with you?"

_/"Touya, when you grow up, I want to go out with you."_  
_He looked at me as I innocently asked, "What do you_  
_mean 'grow up'?"_  
_"I'll tell you later. But when I beat you, you'll date me, all right?"_  
_"What do you mean 'date'?"_  
_He patted my head. "Don't worry about the details. I'll take care of it."_  
_"Okay, I'll do it."_  
_Then, he left while whistling to himself down the hall._

_I didn't understand then./_

"Just this once...okay."

So even though I was scolded badly, I didn't hear anything else my mother said that night. I was  
replaying the conversation in my head trying to see if it could have started or ended any other way.

**Tsuzuku…/To be continued…**


	3. part 2 - already was

Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Title: kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
Pairing: Akira + Hikaru  
Rating: pg  
Description: It is Aki's birthday! Let's see who greets him~!

**Disclaimer - Hikaru no Go does not belong to Miyamoto Yui, but she has a strong love for it, especially for Hikaru and Akira.**

**kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
By miyamoto yui**

**Part 2 - already was.  
**

I woke up and got ready to play Go with my father.

When I got to the kitchen, my mother kissed me on the cheek and greeted me happily. She enjoyed my birthday since I was her one and only son, and also for the fact that she was so proud of me.  
I sat in one seat while I watched my mother make coffee. This was the one day in the year that I would see her before playing father. We sat across the table while drinking coffee silently.

There were no words with my mother. People thought I got it from my father, but my mother was the truly silent one who bore everything as if it didn't affect her at all. And yet, it was more painful for her than anyone.  
So yes, of course, she was more than happy about my birthday. She had every right to be.

And I had to make sure to keep her happy in this way.

When I finished the coffee, I touched the table as I pushed the cup towards her. Placing my hand on the table for balance, I closed my eyes to kiss my mother on the forehead. Then, I proceeded to go to my father.

I sat down and nodded my head solemnly.

I did this everyday, but it didn't mean that I took it for granted. I took it as a gift. My father took all this time to spend with me and I would enjoy it. And I tried to do my best so that he wasn't disappointed either.  
Carefully, we placed our chips on the board and intensely played.

At the end of the game, we both got up and he patted my head gently before going to the dining room. "So, when are you going to take up my title as former Meijin?"  
I blinked at him as I turned my head to face him. I was so touched. "Do you think I'm there yet?"

"You were always there. You just didn't know it."

I was stunned as I stopped breathing while regarding my father with such pride and happiness. I didn't know if I wanted to bow or just hug him.

Then, he put his arm around me as we walked towards the dining room to get breakfast.

Along the way, he said something that I would etch into my heart like he did when I was little and held onto his hand on the tree-lined avenue:

"Your mind had to reach the place where your effort and love already was."

**Tsuzuku…/To be continued…**


	4. part 3 - by the rules

Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Title: kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
Pairing: Akira + ?  
Rating: pg  
Description: It is Aki's birthday! Let's see who greets him~!

**Disclaimer - Hikaru no Go does not belong to Miyamoto Yui, but she has a strong love for it, especially for Hikaru and Akira.**

**kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
By miyamoto yui**

**Part 3 - by the rules.**

While looking up at the clear sky, I sneezed. I hugged myself because I was freezing. I hoped I  
wasn't getting a cold. That would have been bad. I hated getting sick because it meant that I would have to postpone everything I had planned until the next day.

It was weird though.  
When you were the one having the birthday, you almost felt like something should have happened in your rush-filled day. This day was supposed to mean more than the others. It was truly strange.  
I didn't know how to feel. I didn't particularly feel that it was special because it meant I was getting older and I wasn't the kind to shout out for attention. (Well, Shindou Hikaru was an exception to everything I ever thought I was.)

So, all in all, I sometimes wondered why it was such a big deal. It was another ordinary day. Only, I did some extra stuff on it.

My bus came and I pushed through the crowd to get a seat. I ended up way in the back this time and sat down. At the next stop, the person I sat next to got up and I switched over to sit next to the window.  
Putting my chin on my palm and covering my mouth with my fingers, I watched the scenery pass by quickly.  
Well, not exactly. There was a bit of traffic, but whenever I wanted to concentrate on a particular building or a group of people that amused me, we would have to go.

Through the noise of the crowd around me, I somehow heard a monotonous, yet familiar voice reach my ears.  
"Hey."

I turned my head a bit and glanced at the boy next to me. He looked straight ahead in front of him even though it was just another person's back. Then, we locked eyes and looked away all over again.

He always appeared as if he was so mad at the world.

It was as if he criticized everything that he saw through his large, black-rimmed glasses. I never felt comfortable being next to him, but you couldn't choose the people who came to your life, just what you did about it. I wished he would enjoy life more. That was all.

And so, pompous as he was, he suddenly tossed something onto my lap as if it were a careless  
afterthought.

Even though he had done this ever since I tutored him to beat Shindou during the pro-exams, it never failed to amaze me how single-minded he was. And there was something almost twistedly endearing in his manner.

I looked down at my lap. It was a planner and a small box of my favorite chocolates. These chocolates were made especially from that one bakery I loved so much since I was little. I didn't know how he found out, but he sure was thorough.

"It's today, isn't it?"  
I nodded my head slowly.  
"Ah."

I glanced at him again and smiled at the side of him that he'd never admit to having.

His eyes caught mine again and then he smirked while pushing up his glasses. Then, he looked ahead once more.

After a few more stops, he pulled on his tie as he got up to get ready to leave. Avoiding all eye contact, he conceitedly said, "You better make use of those two things."

Then, without a reply, he shoved his way through the crowd.

I looked down at his empty seat and stared at what he gave me. I knew that somewhere in the planner or the box of chocolates, there was a note that said what he would never say with his lips.

Playing by the rules sometimes brings up something totally unexpected, doesn't it, Ochi?

**Tsuzuku…/To be continued…**


	5. part 4 - the art of losing

[anime] hikaru no go - kiseki ga ippai (5/7, pg)

Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Title: kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
Pairing: Akira + ?  
Rating: pg  
Description: It is Aki's birthday! Let's see who greets him~!

**Disclaimer - Hikaru no Go does not belong to Miyamoto Yui, but she has a strong love for it, especially for Hikaru and Akira.**

**kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
By miyamoto yui  
**  
**  
Part 4 - the art of losing.**

"I don't know how you do it."  
In disbelief, I shook my head as I put my hand over my face to block the sun. How did he ever find me?

The person I stared at was closing the roof door. He then walked towards me and sat next to me. We both leaned our backs on the railings trying to ignore the rest of the world.

"It amazes me how you find a way to leave your campus for lunch to come to mine," I blurted out as I sat while burning a hole with my eyes at the roof door.

Silently, he opened his bag and took out two of his home-made lunches. (Trust me. I didn't know he could cook either.) Then, he pushed one in my direction. He pulled chopsticks from his bag and placed a pair over my bento.

"I only have half an hour."

We then bowed our heads as we both said, "Itadakimasu."  
Silently we ate. And even though this happened once a year, I always had the same question: _Didn__'__t you hate me after all that?_

The boy with the exacting eyes and sharp look behind his calmness and glasses disturbed the silence. "Why are you amazed by me coming here?"  
I coughed and he took out two bottles of milk tea from his bag. Opening one, he gave it to me while patting my back unemotionally.

"Because I thought you hated me," I found myself saying before I could retract my words.

"Why would I hate you?" He shook his head and continued to eat. Then, he turned his head towards me. "You're serious about that remark, aren't you?"  
I nodded my head as I put the bento on my lap. I took a deep sigh as I looked up to the sky once more.

"After all I did, you still talk to me. I beat you and then I shouted at you in front of the school  
saying that only I could fight against Shindou Hikaru. Then, the tournament was a whole mess."  
He looked perplexed as he shook his head at me. "Touya, I admit that I was mad. But it wasn't at you. It was at myself and I was trying to hide that through the club."

"I still shouldn't have shouted at you. That wasn't fair."  
"Maybe it wasn't, but it really woke me up."  
"Why?"  
"I realized that I had to work harder. I looked like I did, but I was getting too comfortable with being number one at school."  
"You were proud to be number one and then I messed that up." I sighed as I looked at everything else but him.

"Touya. You know more than anyone what the meaning of losing is. It humbles you in more ways than one." Then, he smiled at me and got up while dusting off the pants of his uniform.

I got up while finishing up the bento.

"My thirty minutes are up," he said as we put our trash into a bag.  
"So you weren't mad at me all this time?" I chuckled to myself.  
"You really need to brush up on your social skills."  
"Look who's talking."

He shrugged his shoulders. Then, he turned away to leave. Lifting up a hand, he shouted, "Only  
Shindou-san can beat you before I do!"

I laughed as the roof door closed behind him. I then watched him walk calmly and proudly out of my high school campus.

You've changed a lot since Kaiou.

Someday, I hope that I can learn to be as humble as you are, and as you say I am.

**Tsuzuku…/To be continued…**


	6. part 5 - My Number 1

[anime] hikaru no go - kiseki ga ippai (6/7, pg)

Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Title: kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
Pairing: Akira + ?  
Rating: pg  
Description: It is Aki's birthday! Let's see who greets him~!

**Disclaimer - Hikaru no Go does not belong to Miyamoto Yui, but she has a strong love for it, especially for Hikaru and Akira.**

**kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
By miyamoto yui  
****  
Part 5 - My #1.  
**

When I was little, we'd play hide and seek.

This year, I didn't make it too difficult for him to spot me in the crowd. I stood at the high school entrance and waited for his car to pull up. Like clockwork, it did.

I opened the door and smiled at him while saying, "I thought I'd make it easy for you to find me this time."  
"Perfect." Ogata-sensei nodded his head as I sat next to him while putting my bag in the back. As always, I didn't know where we would go, but it always ended up being fun in some way. I just couldn't understand some of his motives on some of them though.  
"Happy Birthday, Akira-kun," he greeted me as soon as we started driving.  
"Thank you very much."

I didn't know how to act around him. He was like my brother. He was my teacher in some ways. Then, there were those other odd times that I admired him so much that it crossed over to how much I denied having a crush on him.  
Still, after all these years, I felt like an impatient little kid with him even though I tried not to be.

"Is there anywhere you'd particularly want to go to?" he asked me as he adjusted his rear-view mirror.  
"You know I never do," I honestly answered back.

"I find it interesting that you're not picky about anything else except Go." He held the steering wheel firmly and looked straight in front of him. "Isn't there any place at all you want to go to?"

I shook my head.

"Then, I guess we'll have to drive everywhere then. You pick the stop."

We ended up going all over the city. We passed by the shopping district where someone tried to kidnap me and Ogata-sensei almost killed the guy. He gave me some candy to calm me down. Then we passed by the various bridges. That was the day that I looked up and said, "How do people do stuff like that?"  
All throughout this time, my heart became more and more bittersweet. It hurt me and touched me at the same time. He just made comments throughout the whole trip about all the places we went to all these years while I was growing up.

He had remembered everything and I could do nothing but listen to him. It was if he'd documented all of my life through his eyes.  
Ogata-sensei never talked to me so much in his life. I really couldn't understand how important I was to him until now.

I patted his shoulder. "You know what? I want to go to that place on top of the hill. That place where we used to go when I was little. We haven't gone there yet."

He took a deep breath as if he were surprised. Then, his calm, poker face took over once again as we drove silently.

Even with his busy schedule, he always managed to find time to fit me in there, especially on this day. I always wanted to ask him why. I always wanted to thank him.  
But it always seemed so insufficient. No words or actions could have described what anything he did for me meant deep inside of me.

As I pushed the door open, I stopped mid-way. "Aren't you coming out, Ogata-sensei?"  
He shook his head. "No, not this time."  
I sat back in the car. "Why?"  
"I think you'd want to be alone here. Just trust me."  
I nodded slowly as I watched the city lights against the backdrop of the darkness filled with specks of stars. 

**+/+/+**

"I can't believe you drove to all those places."  
"Why?"  
"Because you made a comment about all of them," I shyly said while looking away from him.

"I remember everything you do, Akira-kun."

A jolt went through my heart.

"When I was little, I used to be so scared of you. I always thought you didn't like me because I wasn't like other children. And you always looked like you didn't care about anything but Go."

He remained silent. Then, I pushed the car door and stood up. I closed the door and watched him carefully.

"Didn't I ever tell you, Akira-kun, that you were my lucky charm?"

I stood there watching him with all the affection and admiration I always had for him, and even more at this very moment.  
He smirked as he started up the car and drove off.

Then, a flash of memories rushed through my head.

All those glances if I was there to watch his matches…  
All the times he came to talk to me before a match if I couldn't come…  
All the souvenirs he brought from different places…

All those times he said to me with his eyes and his smile,  
and I didn't believe the truth they were actually telling me,

"Don't you know you're the one,  
My number one?"

…the time he won a tournament when I was little and he carried me. He hugged me as we smiled for the cameras.

As if I were the best thing he ever received from this world,  
a world that didn't want to see beyond his handsome face or meticulous ways,

he held me up for everyone to see.

**Tsuzuku…/To be continued…**


	7. Epilogue -mitsumeru

Fandom: Hikaru no Go  
Title: kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
Pairing: Akira + ?  
Rating: pg  
Description: It is Aki's birthday! Let's see who greets him~!

**Disclaimer - Hikaru no Go does not belong to Miyamoto Yui, but she has a strong love for it, especially for Hikaru and Akira.**

**kiseki ga ippai. (lots of miracles.)  
By miyamoto yui**  
**  
Epilogue - mitsumeru. (looking eye-to-eye.)  
**

I watched Sensei drive off as I sat on the grass and watched the flickering of household lights erratically change in illumination. I smiled to myself and sighed. I was happy and sad at the same time.

Maybe it was because he forgot again this year-

"I hope that you're not mad that I'm the last one."

I immediately got up to see Hikaru huffing and puffing while holding onto his knees with his backpack going up and down. But his eyes shined as they looked at me, as tired as they were.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears.

My heart was about to burst from the excitement. I got this way whenever I saw him. I acted so cold because I didn't know what to do with Hikaru.  
Like now, he was unpredictable.

It was something I disliked in general, but loved about him.

"Didn't Ogata-sensei say I was coming?" He said while coming towards me. "I asked him to drop you off here because this is my favorite spot to visit."

I shook my head without being able to say another word.

"Wait…this is your favorite spot too?"  
"You already knew about it?"  
"Yeah, I've been coming here since I was little."  
Hikaru flashed me a smile. "Yeah, me too!"

Then, he just went at it. Without all the reserved sense the world had with me, he hugged me tightly.  
"Happy Birthday, Aki!"  
I stood there not knowing what to do. I wasn't used to being hugged anymore and I didn't initiate this type of thing unless the person was my mother. But it felt good to be embraced.

This was the best present you could have given me, Hikaru.

Then, he let go of me as he took off his backpack and sat on the grass. He leaned his back on the tall tree and then brought out a white box. He gave it to me and watched my expression carefully. I glanced at him and then at the box.

A present? He even brought a present?

I opened the box and saw a dark-colored album. I took it out and opened it to the first page. There was a letter that said, "To my Aki."

He cleared his throat as he said, "I think you should read that later."  
"Later…" I mumbled as I flipped to see various pictures.

Hikaru looked like he was actually blushing.

"Where…when did you even take these?"

Hikaru had gotten every single article he had ever seen with me on it and put it in the album. And there were even pictures from tournaments we had over the years, even ones he wasn't at. He stalked me as much as I searched for him all the time.

That warmed my heart.

"Some people helped me with some of it, but I did most of it."

Then, at the last page, there were two pictures. One was of him putting the victory sign up as he pulled my collar to kiss me on the cheek. The other one was of me laughing at him as he tried to take a picture of me when we went to the beach, but I still had my suit on from the tournament. We just suddenly decided to go out that one night.

I wanted to cry.  
I looked at him as he smiled at me. Then, a look of worry encroached his face.

"Don't you like it? You're not saying anything! After all the work I did! Nothing is ever good enough for you, isn't-"

I put the album down and pounced on him. I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"…it?" he finished as he began to laugh.  
I loved the way he laughed. It was always so whole and innocent, as if nothing could ever break him.

I closed my eyes tightly like all the times I did whenever I prayed and wished at the temple. I held onto him with all that could. He moved me a bit as he somehow pulled the letter from the album.

Then he read aloud,

"Dear Aki,

You know I'm clumsy with everything, but I hope you like it. I know how pressured you feel all the time, but I just wanted to show you all the things you've done.  
These are all things I collected about you. I had to get some from your parents and our friends. Each of them helped, but this was mostly mine.  
I didn't know what to give you. And I thought about what I did want to show you. Then, I thought that I loved your eyes the best. The way you look when you look at the camera always shows me how awesome you are. The way you shy away, the way you shout at me, or the way you humbly bow when you receive an award.

I've liked looking at you. You always look so firm and strong.  
And with those eyes, I've loved the way you looked back at me when you're sad, happy, and annoyed.

Happy Birthday, Aki. None of this describes anything about how I feel, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy you're here.

And I hope you never stop looking at me the way I'll always love watching you.

-Hikaru."

I held onto him as my voice came out as a muffled, "Thank you, Hikaru."  
I whispered into his ear, "I love you, you baka."

He leaned against the tree as I sat on his lap and we held onto one another for a while.

**+/+/+**  
When he dropped me off at my house, he leaned forward to quickly kiss me on the lips. Then, he ran home.

I found myself shouting with all my heart, "I won't ever look away, Hikaru!"

He stopped as he turned to catch a glimpse of me. With a wide grin, he held up his hand towards the sky and made a victory sign.

"I truly am the luckiest person in the world," I mumbled to myself as he ran. I went into my home.

"Birthdays are extraordinary days, aren't they?"

I felt the weight of everyone's feelings in my backpack.

But, I held the album even closer to my heart.

**Owari/The End.**

**Author's note: **Expected something meaningful? Wholesome? Angsty? * evil smile * I love messing with reader's minds. It just proves how totally and absurdly nuts I am.

But seriously, I didn't know what to do and then when I was listening to "Kawaiku ne, Irokega ne", this suddenly popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed it.  
I wanted something sweet, but happy rather than entirely sad and bittersweet. So, I challenged myself to do something happy, yet with a lot of pairings. ^_^ I am messed up. ;_; *wince * But hey, you enjoyed the sappiness, ne?

I wonder which chapter(s) you liked best then. I liked each of them. I was surprised by the fact that I fit Ochi here or twisted the Kaga part. But I liked the Hikaru and Ogata parts the best.

I love you Aki and Happy Birthday~! (And this is to you, Jamie-san. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to see this wonderful title!)

Love,  
Your admirer,  
Yui

**December 14, 2004, 1:31 AM**


End file.
